The present invention relates generally to devices for cleaning surfaces.
In the art of devices for cleaning surfaces, there exists a multitude of appliances that each serve a particular function. There are vacuums (that may or may not include a brush roll), there are sweepers (brush roll only devices), and there are mops and wiper devices. Each have their distinct advantages and disadvantages. The invention at hand seeks to inventively improve upon these devices by combining the positive attributes of each without being encumbered by the negative attributes of each in new and novel ways.